


It's All in the Eyeliner

by Mssmithlove, sherrllocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, M/M, night club, sherlock wears eyeliner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssmithlove/pseuds/Mssmithlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrllocked/pseuds/sherrllocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys once had a case that landed them in a nightclub for an evening, of course they turned it into a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because of a harmeless **coughs** conversation about Matt Bomer wearing eyeliner, which somehow turned into Sherlock wearing eyeliner and yeah, in the end it always comes back to John and Sherlock.
> 
> A big THANK YOU to my co-author, the lovely [Mssmithlove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssmithlove/pseuds/Mssmithlove). This was such a joy to write and I'm so honoured to have the opportunity to have written it with you!

After they had finally gotten their act together and became a couple, not much had changed between their day to day lives, except now they only needed one bedroom instead of two.  They had never cared much about going out on dates as couples normally do, but once they had this case that landed them in a nightclub and that night and the things that happened on the dance floor became permanently etched in both their minds.  It has now turned into a game they like to play.  Now whenever the mood strikes – usually every few weeks, one will text the other with a location and time and what to wear and the fun begins.

Tonight is Sherlock’s night to text John out of the blue.  John is already thrumming with anticipation when he arrives at his destination, finding Sherlock in those tight as hell jeans and snug fitting deep purple t-shirt.  And as if that wasn’t enough, the bastard topped off his look with fucking eyeliner. _Perfectly drawn eyeliner_ no less.  Sherlock’s eyes were already alluring, but add that touch of black with just the right amount of smudge and holy hell, John’s libido is off and running. To be honest, it had been since he got the text from Sherlock earlier in the day, leaving him on edge and half hard ever since and now that John has spotted him on the dance floor, he’s been growling under his breath, never letting Sherlock out of his sight or his grasp for longer than a minute and Sherlock is _reveling_ in the attention, knowing full well how good he looks and John doesn’t even care that Sherlock is smug as hell because Sherlock _deserves_ to be smug tonight because tonight Sherlock looks like sex and Christ does John _want_ him.

John can’t resist, he’s lost in the music and the way Sherlock is swaying his hips and he can’t keep his hands off his lover, groping and grabbing and licking at whatever part of Sherlock’s body he can get his mouth on.  The sweat dripping down Sherlock’s neck is like nectar and John can’t get enough.

At some point, Sherlock came dangerously close to undoing John’s jeans right there on the dance floor to give him a hand job because who would notice under these lights and with the throngs of dancers that surrounded them that were only interested in their own partners, surely they could get away with it.  Though John had other ideas as he caught Sherlock’s hand before he got his belt undone and drug him to the private loo in the back and pushed him inside the spacious room, locking in the door behind them.  John slammed him up against the wall, rucking his shirt up and licking at his chest, growling at him that they do need to stay out of jail or Greg would kill them if they got nabbed for public indecency of all things, especially when they have the use of the private loo to play out their little game.

Sherlock now scrabbling at John’s clothes mutters, “Shut up John.  Christ, shut up.  Who cares about Lestrade?” and John is somehow both giggling and groaning as his fingers deftly undo the flies on Sherlock’s jeans leaving only enough room to snake his hand inside and wrap his fingers around Sherlock’s heated flesh.

Sherlock slams his head back against the wall, his eyes sliding shut but it doesn’t keep him from complaining that John has once again over reacted about him trying to take things a bit too far on the dance floor. To be fair, they do have rules because Sherlock is Sherlock after all and _not getting caught_ is rule number one and every damn time Sherlock tries to see how close to the edge he can push it.  John grins at seeing the genius forget all words the words he knows as John starts to slowly stroke him, licking at his neck before whispering in his ear, “You know I should punish you after that little stunt and leave you all worked up and not give you what I know you want right now.  I really should.” he laughs, sucking a mark onto his neck right below his ear where he has no chance of concealing it with his scarf later, “but I think instead I’ll take my time with you and make you beg me for it.  How does that sound, Hmmm?“ John hums, his voice pitched low, dripping with desire as his one hand holds Sherlock’s hip and keeps him still and the other slowly works his length from base to tip with a small twist as he reaches the tip.

Now Sherlock is fighting so hard, fighting not to be the incoherent mess John is making him into, but good _god_ it feels good, it feels _too_ good and Sherlock is whimpering and clutching John’s sweat soaked shirt in his hands and practically sobbing to the ceiling and fuck it all to hell he will beg because he needs John. He needs him right. The fuck. Now. And John knows it and John is teasing him, twisting and stroking and exhaling heated breathes in his ear and Sherlock can feel John’s grin on his cheek and he thrusts his hips forward, begging silently, knowing he will be begging verbally in t-minus 10 seconds.

"You want it so _bad_ , don’t you?  Yet you’re still trying to hold out and trying not admit it?  Praying that I’ll cave in and just give it to you, but we both know that when it comes down to it I’m much more stubborn than you could ever be and I will make you wait even longer the more you try to hold out.” He chuckles as he kisses down Sherlock’s neck before peeling that too tight shirt off his long torso and throwing it aside.  His lips pick up where they left off, circling around the pebbled skin of his nipple, savouring the heat of Sherlock’s skin and flush of his chest and Sherlock is clawing at his hair, torn between pulling him up for a kiss or pushing him down in hopes that maybe John will use his tongue elsewhere but still holding out on asking.

Sherlock’s entire body is on fire, flames licking along underneath his skin, every inch of him too warm and he can barely breathe and that sexy fucking chuckle of John’s, Christ have mercy. Sherlock can feel himself spiraling out of control but he can’t stop it, he needs it.  He _needs_ John so desperately and he tries so damn hard, it’s truly a heroic effort on his part, but in the end he stands no chance against John Watson and the softest yet somehow loudest plea slips past his lips. “Please. Fuck. _please_ John!” and he should flush with absolute embarrassment but it feels too damn good and he _can’t_.

John drops to his knees and looks up at Sherlock through long eyelashes and grins wickedly at him before winking, “See, that wasn’t hard now was it?”  

And before Sherlock can even attempt at an answer, John is tugging those tight jeans down Sherlock’s long legs and then his tongue is swirling around the crown of Sherlock’s cock, teasing him by licking down his length now and John knows he’s only expecting a blow job at this point so he is quite delighted at Sherlock’s gasp of surprise when he turns him to face the wall and nudges his legs further apart, giving him better access so he can really reduce Sherlock to _begging_ for it as he pushes his tongue forward, licking and working his muscle loose.

“ _Jesus_ John!” Sherlock cries into his arms against the wall, trying desperately not to rut as John buries his face in his arsecheeks and licks generously. One hand flying and flailing at its own accord, Sherlock grips a hand full of John’s hair behind him as he sinks his own teeth into his arm and moans uninhibited, not giving a single fuck to anyone listening because John is currently giving him the _best_ rim job _ever_ and he can’t be arsed to care about an audience. “J-John… John. JOHN!” and he chokes out a sob on the last syllable, his nearing orgasm coiling at the base of his spine.

And John knows he could finish Sherlock like this, all he’d have to do is snake one hand around to his front and in a few pulls, he’d have Sherlock painting the wall, but that’s not how he wants this to end, no. He wants to be deep inside Sherlock, fucking him hard and fast when he finally allows Sherlock to come.

He pulls back and Sherlock sobs at the loss of John’s tongue inside him and whines for him to return to what he was doing when suddenly he loses his thought because in what seems like the blink of an eye, John is now standing behind him, kicking his legs further apart, one hand threading into his hair and tugging hard and John is growling, “Sherlock I told you, I’d drag this out and I know you’re enjoying every moment of it, so come on, let me hear how much you love it and want it.”

Sherlock snaps his head back willingly and moans loudly, hoping his nonverbal communication is all the assurance John needs because he simply cannot form words with his mouth right now because John is sliding a single finger into his arse and gripping him by the hair and it’s too much, it’s too fucking much and it’s _perfect_ and Sherlock can’t think straight as John fingers him slow and soft, loosening his already lax opening and taking his sweet fucking time, tugging Sherlock’s curls within his grasp as he drives his finger into him but Christ it’s not enough and Sherlock _needs_ more desperately.

John grins because he _knows_ Sherlock is right where he wants him, needy and unable to even form words and John takes pleasure as he sinks a second then third finger into him easily now. His other hand leaves Sherlock’s hair to make work of his belt, jeans and pants, hastily pushing them down his thighs because he needs to be inside Sherlock _now_. The loss of John’s fingers makes Sherlock’s breath hitch because he knows what’s about to come and he exhales softly, matching John’s sigh as he slowly sinks into Sherlock inch by inch until their bodies are flush against each other and they both revel in this moment.  John taking in the heat and tightness of Sherlock and Sherlock the feeling of being so full of John until it’s not enough and he begs John to move and all John can do his nod and dig his fingers into those hips as he pulls back and snaps forward setting up a punishing pace right from the start.

Sherlock takes such pleasure in John’s smug, sure attitude dissipating at the first inch he presses in but Sherlock is drowning in sensation and it’s too beyond his thought process to pay attention to John’s smugness because John’s cock is so big and so filling and so everything and Sherlock slams a fist against the wall with a sob as John’s cock drags perfectly across his prostate, causing stars to explode across his vision, the entire world narrowing down to John Watson and his perfect cock currently buried deeply in Sherlock

“That’s it,” John groans as he thrusts into Sherlock over and over again. “Take it all.” He pants as he slides one hand from Sherlock’s hip to wrap around his cock and brings him off fast and hard because he’s done so well and deserves to come right now as John continuously pounds into him, hitting his prostate with every perfect thrust. “That’s it, come for me Sherlock.” John orders as he feels Sherlock tighten around him.

Sherlock cries out with fierce intensity as he comes all over the wall, sobbing out John’s name over and over “John… John…JOHN!” and John ruts into Sherlock harder and faster, pouring himself into his lover with such vigor he can’t stop his hips from stuttering forward with the aftershocks of his orgasm, moaning into Sherlock’s shoulder like a dying man.

As their breathing evens, somehow John finds himself holding them both up instead of collapsing onto Sherlock’s back. John is murmuring praise after praise upon Sherlock until he gently slips out of him and turns him around to kiss him slowly and deeply before moving to the sink and quickly cleaning himself off and then returning to Sherlock’s side and washing him up and redressing him while planting soft kisses everywhere. Smiling because as usual this was perfect and he can’t believe no one’s banged on the door yet demanding them to hurry up.

He runs his thumb over Sherlock’s lips, then brushes his fingertips across his cheek. “That was absolutely amazing and while I love dancing with you, I think I want to go home now and do this again, but slower.”

Sherlock flushes from head to toe, the heat of the dancing and sexual tension and need gone, stripping them back to just him and John, the two of them as themselves and the way John is staring at him now, so tenderly and lovingly and Sherlock wants to be home so much right now, back at Baker Street, back in their place, in their bed, quietly whispering confessions of love and exchanging soft touches and slow caresses and loving each other so quietly and deeply. Sherlock needs this right now so badly and he nods to his John, silently urging John to take the lead because Sherlock’s legs are jell-o and his heart is still turning over in his chest.  He needs this closeness so badly.

John smiles softly as he retrieves Sherlock’s shirt from the floor and helps him slip it over his head. He pulls him in for another slow kiss before wrapping his arm around his waist and leading him to the door.

“Come, I’m going to take you home and spoil you once we get there.”  And in no time they find themselves in the back of a cab headed for Baker Street.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this little story I wrote with [Mssmithlove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssmithlove/pseuds/Mssmithlove). Thanks for reading.


End file.
